roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Time
Time, is a Rare element, in Elemental Battlegrounds. This element is very fast, though its damage isn't great. It's icon is the same as Elemental War's Arc of Embodiment's icon, except the color pallet consists of a lighter green and silver instead of a dark shade of bronze and grey. Time is a purchasable element for 500 diamonds. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player Opinions * Damage: Low * Defense: Above average * Speed: Adequately Fast Time is regarded as the most annoying element in the game, because of the trapping spells and teleporting abilities. Time is better used as a support magic because of it's low damage. Though weak in damage it still does noticeable amounts of harm. Players that use Time, can be a pain to deal with. Spells Warp Bombs * The user fires several small shining sticky bombs that can be set off by pressing E (this is a small button with an E on above the Create Party button on tablets) or waiting 10 seconds. * It is a multi-projectile spell. * The bombs can also stick onto people. * The bombs do more damage the closer they are to another enemy player. * The bombs usually do more damage when they are stuck to people than when they are stuck to the ground. * This spell costs 250 mana, along with a 4 second cooldown after detonating the bombs. Temporal Trap * User traps an opponent in an hourglass and once all the sand runs down, the opponent takes high damage. * Temporal Trap is a Contact Spell. * User can move freely while the player is trapped, but cannot to use other spells temporarily. * This spell takes 300 mana, along with a 10 second cooldown, likewise other contact spells. Genesis Ray ' ' * The user fires a ray that creates a whitish-green dome for a period of time. This bubble prevents people from exiting from the inside. * Trying to walk in/out of the dome will result in taking damage. * Charging Genesis Ray will result in the dome lasting longer, but with a longer cooldown. * It is the second close-range spell that acts like a projectile (Grass' Leaf Storm is the first). * This spell costs 350 mana, along with an 8 second cooldown after dome disappears. * Note: The damage from exiting the dome can't be blocked, thus it prevents spells for a brief amount of time, which also overrides blocking. Chronostasis * Chronostasis is a Transportation Spell. * The user creates a spectral copy of themselves that the user can teleport to. * After 30 seconds, the spectral copy dissipates, and reactivating the spell will create a new copy. * It is a transportation spell. * This spell takes 200 mana, whether it is placing the warp point or teleporting to it with a 2 second cooldown. The World (Ultimate) *The user summons a huge grandfather's clock that stops time within a 20 stud radius and turns everybody's vision grey in a medium-large area and stuns them. This move does no damage, but the caster can use spells while the victims are stunned. *The ultimate activates very quickly, taking about two seconds, possibly faster than Gravitational Pull (Gravity Ultimate). *The ultimate is unique because it is the first ultimate that does not do any damage. *It also costs only 500 mana, the least of any ultimate. Trivia * Time has a very unique ultimate. * The ultimate also has the longest cooldown of all ultimates, with 120 seconds, or 2 minutes. * Time is on the same tier as Gravity. * Time is the only element that has a move similiar to Gravity's. * Time is the second element that has a close-range/area move that acts like a projectile (The first being Grass' Leaf Storm). * Time aside from Gravity works with stopping time, trapping people, confusing people, sniping them from long distances and timing things right. * Time's Warp Bombs might seem powerful, but they can be easily flawed by blocking before the user detonates the bombs. * Time's Genesis Ray might also seem powerful, but it's damage while exiting can be blocked and thus you can escape, only the stun blocks you from running away instantly. * The Ultimate's name is a reference to Dio Brando's, an antagonist in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Stand and Time Stopping ability, "The World" * Temporal Trap has became one of the most annoying moves because you can get spammed if you're trapped. Most of the people who fully upgraded their speed use this. If you see anyone using this element, then run like hell. Seriously, they will get you. So run like hell. Category:Elements